Casa Erotica (revue et corrigée)
by miss-audreydu28
Summary: Parce qu'il y avait un meilleur moyen de gêner les Winchester qu'un simple porno... Slash au second degrés


Je ne possède pas supernatural... hélas.

Et j'ai trouvé que Gabriel était un petit joueur avec sa vidéo d'adieu... Quoi ? Ils regardent du porno à longueur de temps... Je l'ai donc quelque peu corsé...

Slash mais peut-être pris aux seconds degrés comme le meilleur moyen que les frères ne regardent pas la vidéo en entier... savourer =)

Casa Erotica

Dean inséra le disque dans l'ordinateur de Sam, l'écran devint noir puis le titre s'afficha :

_L'enquête érotique_

« Pourquoi j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment ? Du genre très très mauvais... »marmonna Sam sans lâcher l'écran des yeux alors que la musique commencer. Les images s'affichèrent alors.

_La vieille chambre de motel était seulement éclairé par un ordinateur portable à l'abandon, le bruit de la douche était la seule interruption au silence qui régné dans la pièce. La buée de la sortant de la douche formée un brouillard dans la salle de bain lorsque Sam sortie._

« Et mais qu'est-ce que je fais là-dedans ? Je me rappelle même pas de la chambre d'hôtel et il n'aurait pas pu nous filmer on l'aurait vu... je pense »

_Sam se sécha légèrement avant de retourner vers les recherches qui l'attendaient. Les pages internet affichées les derniers fait-divers étranges ayant eus lieu, lui-même étant à la pêche aux informations afin de trouver pour lui et son frère une nouvelle chasse._

_- Bon voyons, nous avons quelques tremblements inexpliqués à Blueberry et..._

_Des coups à la porte le firent sursauter avant qu'il ne se saisisse de son arme. Une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte :_

_- Excusez-moi je suis l'électricien, on m'a dit que le courant avait sauté dans votre chambré, puis-je entrer ?_

_- Oui je viens vous ouvrir tout de suite, informa Sam tout en rangeant son arme._

_Il se dirigea vers la porte où le réparateur attendait oubliant qu'il était en sous-vêtement. Il défit la sécurité de la porte et laissa entrer l'électricien._

_**« **_Qu'est-ce que Gabriel fait déguisé en électricien et avec cette ridicule moustache? » tiqua rapidement Dean en essayant de calmer son frère qui sentait venir le coup fourré venir à plein nez.

_- Merci beaucoup, voyons voir maintenant ce qu'il se passe en branchant ces deux fils. A voilà le courant est revenu. Et pour le paiement savez-vous où je dois m'adresser._

_- Sans doute à la réception, répondit rapidement Sam, le regard gêné s'étant rendu compte de sa tenue._

_- Oh ? Il n'y avait personne tout à l'heure, et parfois les gérants remboursent les locataires pour ce genre de frais._

_- Je suis désolé mais mon frère est parti avec mes moyens de paiement..._

_Gabriel s'approcha de Sam lentement avant de caresser le torse exposé du bout des doigts et de lui murmurer _

_- Vous savez je connais d'autre moyen de, à la fois me rembourser et faire passer le temps en attendant le retour des gérants._

_Il passa son bras gauche derrière Sam pour le tirer vers lui..._

« Oh non non non non... C'est pas vrai c'est quoi ça ? »

« Eh bien, je dirai un porno avec toi et Gabriel en star ? Tu m'avais caché cette partie de ta vie dis moi.»

_- Tout en tirant vers lui Sam, Gabriel les dirigea lentement vers le lit._

_- Je suis sur que tu nécessite une pose, il ne faut pas trop travailler... Tu le sais ça Sammy._

_Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Sam avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et promena ses mains tout au long du corps de Sam qui gémissait. Lorsque les jambes de Gabriel butèrent contre le lit Sam le poussa délicatement sur le lit tout en encadrant le corps de Gabriel du sien. Sam commença à mordiller la base du coup de Gabriel qui gémissait sous l'assaut des lèvres du chasseur._

_- Hey boy, juste quelques secondes. Marmonna Gabriel qui s'éloigna légèrement du corps du chasseur, à regret. Hello Winchester, vous aimez le show j'espère, Sammy je compte sur toi pour le regarder jusqu'à la fin._

_Gabriel ricana en faisant un clin d'œil a l'écran, avant d'exprimer un visage plus sérieux._

_- Si vous regardez cette vidéo c'est que je suis mort. Oh pitiez pas de larmes et regret s'il vous plaît. A part celui peut être de ne pas être a Sammy pour voir ta tête lorsque tu visionneras cette vidéo._

Les frères en question échangèrent un regard pour l'un horrifier pour l'autre amusé bien que le décès de l'archange soit annoncé dans la vidéo.

_- Comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous ne pouvez pas tuer Lucy...Mais il existe peut-être une solution : faire retourner le diable dans sa boîte ou plus précisément sa cage. Et cela même Lucy ne le sait pas : les clefs sont au nombre de 4 comme dans les quatre chevaliers de l'apocalypse... Vous aurez à berner mon frère et Michael mais vous n'êtes pas à cela près n'est ce pas ?_

_Sam toujours alanguit dans le lit se redressa pour rejoindre Gabriel et commencer à le déshabiller , son visage blottit dans la nuque de l'archange._

_- MMHhhh... oui juste la Sammy un peu plus... Oh c'est bon ! Là là juste là..._

Sam était rouge vif, voir l'autre lui faire... ce qu'il faisait était pour le moins gênant et très étrange.

_- Et Dean, tu as raison j'étais effrayé de lutter contre mes frères, mais plus maintenant...mmh... Donc c'est moi, debout devant vous et bientôt allonger._

_Il se retourna pour faire face à Sam le jeta sur le lit avant de le bloquer sous son corps._

_- Ce n'est pas bien Sammy de taquiner un archange tandis qu'il fait son discours._

_Il fit apparaître une paire de menottes dans sa main._

Sam referma l'ordinateur violemment, son frère le fixé amusé tentant de retenir son rire.

« Ehh ! Ça n'est jamais arrivé ! » cria Sam.

« Je m'en doute bien » le rassura Dean avant de reprendre « sérieusement tu ne te serais jamais fait avoir par le coup de l'électricien, je t'ai mieux élevé que ça »

« Quoi? »

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Je l'ai pour qui dirai écrit sur le vif car l'idée m''est apparut par illumination. (et sans Beta, juste un correcteur informatique)Et oui je sais que Casa ne veut pas dire cas ou affaire mais c'était vraiment trop tentant.

Laissez votre avis ça permet toujours de s'améliorer.


End file.
